All Hearts Heal, and a New Love Takes Place
by pinkjello342
Summary: Hanna Marin has a rough past and present. Her life is spiraling out of control until the new 'bad boy' comes to Rosewood. Hate is the first thing sparking from each other. Soon, though, Caleb reveals to be different than Hanna would ever imagine. Where their mutual hate change into something more? Love? And can Caleb help her out of the past before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**All Hearts Heal and A New Love Takes Place **

**Chapter One**

"Spencer," Hanna whispered, clinging onto Spencer's arm. "I don't think I can do this."

It was five o'clock p.m. Spencer and Hanna were standing in front of Rosewood's finest and only white paneling church, with its big, round stained glass window, and red double doors. When Hanna was little and her parents were still together, Hanna had adored this little church more than anything. But now, being seventeen, Hanna had despised it with a fiery passion. Happening right now was Hanna's boyfriend's funeral.

Hanna didn't know how it happened to her, but Sean was out of her life for good this time. They had been dating on-and-off for almost two years before his accident. And it was all Hanna's fault. She was the one who had started the ignorant fight to begin with. She was the one who made him snatch his keys and drive off. She was the reason that Sean didn't see the stop sign and collide straight on with an eighteen wheeler.

Spencer rubbed Hanna's shoulder. "You can do this." She encouraged. "You're Hanna Marin! You're fearless."

Black, stormy clouds rolled in from the east. Gusty wind wounded up and wouldn't die down. Trees swayed, leaves flew, and rain was on and off. Right now there was a slight drizzle. It felt nice running down Hanna's hot skin.

"What if I go in there and choke? Start crying?" Hanna sobbed, trying to wipe away the tears.

Spencer sighed. "Han, I know this is hard for you. He may have been the love of your life, but just know, he's in a much better place. Heck, anything's better than Rosewood."

"But Spencer," Hanna sniffled. "I was the reason he died. I should've have respected his wishes on staying a virgin until marriage."

Spencer scoffed. She hugged Hanna. "Since when do you respect others beliefs?" she joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Hanna pushed Spencer away from her. Her eyes narrowed. "Since Sean died." She snapped bitterly back at Spencer. She fixed her black Gucci jacket she got from Ashley's, Hanna's mom, closet. She tightened the jacket around her chest, hugging it close to her body as it got wetter and wetter.

"Han, we have to go in there. If we don't, Sean's father is going to think you ditched." Spencer pointed out.

Hanna was silent for a second. She closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip, dragging it in. She chewed ferociously on it. "Okay," she decided. "I'll go in only for a little bit. I don't think I could make it through the whole thing without bursting into sobs."

"See!" Spencer smiled. "There's a start. Let's go, we'll make a grand entrance, seeing that we're drenched."

"Whatever." Hanna grumbled, thankful for the rain pouring on her face, hiding the salty tears. Her black Marc Jacobs ankle boots splashed in the many rain puddles on the concrete sidewalk. Her hand glided up the staircase rail as she stomped up the stiff stairs. She opened the little red door, peering in. The service hadn't yet started. People Sean knew, out of town relatives, best friends, and a depressed girlfriend, were moping around. A group of cheerleaders formed a circle around in the back, sobbing erratically as if they knew Sean. Some gave Sean's father, the old priest, and mother their condolence. Others sat down in the back, feeling awkward as ever. Hanna eyed Sean's best friend, Noel Khan, slumping up at the front. Noel felt Hanna's eyes on him and looked up. A small tint in his eyes sparkled, firing up his green eyes. When Hanna looked away, the tint hid once more, depressing his dark eyes.

"Han," Spencer motioned to Mr. and Mrs. Aackard walking up to them. Mrs. Aackard had tears cascading down her face. Her fingers wrapped around tightly on a worn out tissue. Her plump fingers trembled around the tissue. Mr. Aackard plastered a small smile when necessary, but Hanna could see the emotions locked up in his gloomy gray eyes.

Hanna wiped her own fresh tears. She managed a weak smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Aackard," Hanna swallowed the lump in her throat. She grabbed Mrs. Aackard's small hands. She squeezed them gently. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry with him. If I didn't, maybe he'd still be here with us."

Mrs. Aackard nodded warily. "Dear," she sniffled. "It wasn't your fault at all. Every couple has their fights; unfortunately, yours turned out for the worse. We don't blame you, if anything, we blame our reckless son."

"Don't say that!" Hanna hissed crossly. "He didn't see that eighteen wheeler. He was distracted with that stupid fight. I'm sorry." Hanna bowed her head in shame. Mrs. Aackard burst into more tears.

"Would you mind sitting up at the front with us? Sean always told us how much he loved you." When Hanna was hesitant, Mr. Aackard added. "It would mean the world to him and us."

Hanna glanced at Spencer, who stood gawkily behind. She nodded towards the front. "Go on and sit with them you dummy." She mouthed. Then she said, "I'll go sit in the back with your mom." She hugged Hanna. "I'll see you after the funeral."

"Okay." Hanna rubbed Spencer's back. Spencer pulled back and waved goodbye before heading down to the back where Ashley was sitting. Hanna turned back around and let Mr. Aackard direct her and seat her by Noel Khan. Giving them a grateful smile, Mr. and Mrs. Aackard smiled back and walked off to greet other mourners. When they were safely gone, Hanna narrowed her eyes at Noel, shooting daggers at him. "Great." She complained. "I get to sit by party boy."

Noel Khan looked up from staring at the Bibles. He had a small silver flask in his left hand. His eyes were red and swollen from the constant crying. That earlier tint had long disappeared from his dull eyes. His thin bottom lip trembled. Hanna softened. "I guess it won't be that bad." She corrected.

"Shut up Marin." Noel spat, flinging spit on her face. Hanna wiped it off with the back of her hand. Hanna normally would fire back, but today wasn't the day. She knew Sean would appreciate her not killing his best friend.

Instead, Hanna snatched the gray flask from Noel's grasp. "Give me some of that." she muttered, bringing the flask to her lips. She gulped up quite a bit before Noel pointed that the Aackard's were coming over. Hanna slid the cap back on, shoving it in her clutch purse.

"Hey!" Noel hissed. "Give that back,"

"I'll need it more than you." Hanna fired back. Before Noel could get the last word, and the last of his flask, Ted walked up to the dark wooded podium. He had on a long black robe with a cross in the middle of his chest. His snowy white hair was slicked back. He cleared his throat. "Shall we pray?" he said, bowing his head. Hanna bowed her head, setting her hand on Mrs. Aackard's thigh. She glanced over at Mrs. Aackard, who put her hand on top of Hanna's.

"Heavenly Father," Pastor Ted started. "We are gathered here today to say goodbye to one of your people: Sean Aackard. You have received a promising angel, Lord."

At the end of the prayer, Mr. Aackard slipped out of the pew. He cleared his throat as he walked up to the podium. Dead silence swirled around in the tiny church. Once in a while someone would cough. Everyone's eyes were directed to Mr. Aackard. He rested his palms on the edge of the podium. "Before we get started, I would like to say a quick prayer and a quick announcement. As you all know, Ted is our new pastor here in Rosewood. I am the old one. The reason I have quit was because my wife and I feel it's the best to move at this time closer to family. So may I say for old time's sake, bow our heads as we speak to the Lord." And with that, Mr. Aackard began praying to the Heavenly Father.

Throughout the whole funeral, Noel and Hanna passed the silver flask around until Hanna got the last drop. With the last amen of the day, people, one by one, got up from their pews, exiting. Some stayed to mourn or chat. Others said their proper goodbyes to the Aackard's.

Hanna, who was now incredibly drunk, swayed around as she walked around the tiny church. Noel was behind her, putting his hand on the small of her back. Hanna giggled at his quick, cold touch. Ashley, Ted, and Spencer walked up to them.

"Honey, you okay?" Ashley asked respectfully. She pulled Hanna into a hug. Hanna giggled as she was pressed against Ashley's chest. Ashley pulled her away, raising an eyebrow. "Are you drunk Hanna Marin? You know what I think of alcohol!" she chastised.

"No!" Hanna slurred. "Why-why would I be… ha-ha, it's snowing on your head." She touched Ted's hair. Ted just chuckled.

"Thanks Han," Ted removed her hand from his head. Ashley put her hand on his chest.

"Maybe I should just take Hanna home?" she sighed. "I'm sorry."

Ted nodded understandingly. "That's okay. This is supposed to be rough for Hanna. I think the Lord will let her slide this one time." He winked over at Hanna. Hanna craned her neck and burst into giggles.

Spencer cut in. "Ms. Marin, why don't I just take her home? I could spend the night or at least stay with her until you get home." She suggested.

Ashley shook her head. "I couldn't ask you to do that Spencer."

"She's my best friend, I would gladly do it." Spencer pressed on. She grasped Hanna's hand.

Ashley glanced at Hanna then at sober Spencer. She sighed, "Oh alright."

"C'mon Han," Spencer said sternly. "Let's get you home so your mom can have her date."

"Bye mommy!" Hanna squealed, waving overdramatically at Ashley. "Bye snowy!" she giggled at Ted. Lastly, Hanna winked flirtatiously at Noel Khan.

**~PLL~**

The next morning, the bright, blinding sun shone through Hanna's thin curtains. It was too blinding for Hanna to open her blue eyes. Hanna also felt a major headache pounding just above her eyes. Her stomach growled. She slapped her hands on her stomach finally noticing that it was bare. She gasped and looked down. All she was in was her lace bra and polka-dotted panties. That wouldn't have been so bad if she could pretend that she didn't see the passed out boy next to her. Noel Khan slept naked, besides his skimpy underwear, next to her.

"Oh my God," Hanna mumbled, panicking. She swung her legs over the full sized bed. Her heart was racing. She did not just have sex with Noel. Her chest began rising and falling rapidly. She got out of the bed and began pacing around the room. She pulled her blonde curls back, trying to remember the events of last night. She could barely remember the funeral.

Suddenly the door swung open. Hanna gasped and turned around. Spencer was looming over the doorway, arms folded across her chest. Her deep mocha colored eyes narrowed. "Are you done yet?" She said through clenched teeth.

Hanna rushed over to Spencer and yanked her in. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Please tell me I didn't sleep with him." She begged, almost sobbing. "God, Spencer, please?"

Spencer sighed. She raked her hand through her long, brown hair. "I wish I could." She croaked. She shook her head. Her lips trembled. "I tried to stop you while you lead him up the staircase, but you insisted on doing it and wouldn't take no for an answer."

Hanna shook her head. She couldn't breathe. It was like her she forgot how to do even that, her brain kept telling her to breath, but Hanna forgot. She began stepping backwards, falling onto the bed, and right on Noel's lap. She gasped when he opened his eyes. "Well hello to you too." He mumbled, wiping his eyes.

Hanna scrambled off of him. She trembled as she grabbed the sheets and covered her body. "Noel," she said shakily. "I want you out of here."

"As long as you call me." He protested, rolling on his back.

"No." Hanna snarled. "Now leave before my mom wakes up,"

Spencer bent over and threw Noel's clothes at him. "Leave pretty boy." She growled. Noel frowned.

"Whatever." He mumbled. "I can just go back to Mona." He quickly slipped into his pants and undershirt, grabbing his tie, shirt, and coat in his hands. He quickly padded down the stairs and slammed the door on his way out. Hanna watched from the upstairs window in her bedroom.

Spencer closed the bedroom door. She rested on the bed. "Where'd you sleep?" Hanna asked, turning around.

"I slept in the guest room." Spencer replied quietly. Spencer's eyes focused on the tiny, fuzzy pink rug. Hanna was silent as well, rocking back and forth on her heels. Silence beckoned them. Spencer looked up. "Do you want to talk about it?" Spencer offered.

Hanna simply shrugged her shoulders. "Talk about what?" she said calmly, shuffling over to her closet. She opened the doors and rummaged through her clothes until she found the right outfit. She slipped on teal capris and a gray button up shirt. She braided her hair to one side and padded to her desk to apply her makeup.

"Han," Spencer got up and followed her. "You need to tell me what's up. Why'd you do it?"

"I was drunk. I couldn't help it." Hanna replied shortly, applying mascara.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "You could have helped it." She retorted. "You didn't have to drink in the first place."

"Well it happened." Hanna mumbled, putting bronzer on her cheeks.

"Han!" Spencer exclaimed angrily. "I hate bursting your bubble, but in case you haven't figured out, you just lost your virginity!"

Hanna stopped applying her makeup. Her eyes shadowed over. Her lined lips morphed into a frown. Her fingers began to tremble. She straightened her spine and shook her head. She wiped her teary eyes. "God Spence," she whispered shakily. "I screwed up."

Spencer crouched down beside Hanna. She draped her arms around Hanna's shoulders. "You are so not a screw up. I would know."

"Spencer," Hanna glanced down at her. "I am. I know sometimes it seemed like it, but I never wanted to lose my virginity yet. I wanted to wait. I had hoped it was going to be with Sean, but that shipped sailed." She sobbed. "Now, I've lost it to frickin Noel Khan, the player!"

"Things happen. You can't change that. But you can look past it." Spencer helped.

"How?" said Hanna in tears.

"By… Uh… by thinking…um well, truthfully I don't know. Just look past it and learn from it." Spencer muttered feebly. She raked her hand through her hair.

"Thanks." Hanna grumbled. She studied herself in the mirror. She took deep, calming breaths to stop crying. After a couple of hiccups, Hanna had successfully stopped crying. She reapplied her eye makeup. She pushed her stool back and walked back to her closet to slip on some wedges.

"Where do you think you're going?" Spencer inquired, raising her eyebrows.

Hanna tilted her head back. "To school," she replied meekly. She snagged her leather tote bag and slung over her shoulder. Spencer stood up. She wiped the lent off her dress.

Spencer shook her head. "You can't go to school."

"Why not?"

"Sean just died! You'll get stares, and there'll be people who'll gossip about it. And don't forget Noel will be there."

Hanna smiled faintly. "I will have to go through that, yes, but I'm Hanna," she winked. "and I'm fabulous." She walked out of her room and padded down the stairs. Spencer followed swiftly.

"Han!" she shouted.

"What Spencer?" She whipped around.

Spencer stood on the stair; she motioned her hands around her clothes. "I'm still in this from yesterday. I can't go to school like this."

"Spencer," Hanna sighed, "Do I have to do everything today?"

"Um…" Spencer didn't know how to respond to that.

"We'll stop by your house." Hanna said. She dragged Spencer down. "Now c'mon!"

**~PLL~**

Walking into Rosewood High, Hanna and Spencer supported each other. They both clung onto each other like it was life or death. In some ways, it was for the spunky blonde. She lifted her head, ignoring the stares she was receiving. She had promised Spencer that she was okay when they past a shrine dedicated to Sean. But in her mind, flashes of the rose petals, candles, pictures, and teddy bears flashed by like a movie roll.

"Hanna!" a petite brunette shouted, waddling to them in her highest heels. Aria Montgomery, one of Hanna's closet friends, wrapped her arms around Hanna's neck and pulled her taller friend into a spontaneous hug. Hanna gasped as Aria's little body crushed her. "I'm so sorry about Sean. I would have been there to help you past it, but I was with Ezra in Philly for the weekend."

"Thanks Aria." Hanna said, pulling back. She stared down at Aria's statement of a dress. She raised one brow. "Superman comic dress, where do you find your clothes?" she chuckled.

Aria blushed and looked down. "I made it!" she exclaimed. "Hot right?" she twisted and turned in her dress in many poses.

Hanna gave her thumbs up. "Absolutely," She smirked. Aria smiled and then studied Hanna's less of a statement in fashion.

"Plain and simple," Her nose scrunched up. "Just not me." Then she looked at Spencer. Her brows furrowed. "What happened with you?"

Spencer frowned. She glanced down at her animal patterned dress with the big cream bow and riding boots. Her hair was put up in a quick pony tail. "What?" Spencer whined. She glared at Hanna. "She only let me have two minutes to get changed into something acceptable."

"Actually one minute," Hanna corrected, folding her arms across her chest.

Aria shrugged her shoulders. She locked hands with Hanna and Spencer, walking in the middle. To where Aria couldn't see, Hanna shot Spencer a sisterly glance as more people gasped and gossiped over her.

'_Keep walking'_ Spencer mouthed.

"Guys? Did y'all hear me?" Aria demanded. They stopped at the girls lockers.

Hanna shook her head. "No, what?"

"I heard from Em, who heard from Paige, who heard from Delaney on the swim team, to Ben, from Noel, that Noel got laid last night after the funeral."

Hanna's eyes widened. "Did… did he say who?" she asked nervously. Spencer tensed up as well.

"No, he just said some girl was incredibly drunk and invited him over. They partied some, made out some, then she practically dragged him up to her room." Aria whispered. Mona Vanderwaal walked up to them. The three girls shut up when they noticed she was right there.

"Mona," Spencer said through clenched teeth. They hadn't had the best friendship. In fact, they weren't friends at all. They were usually competing against each other on the decathlon team, fighting for the captain rights. So far, Andrew hadn't decided.

Mona was petite just like Aria—although a little shorter—she had short brunette hair with big eyes and thick lips. She and Spencer dressed in preppy attire.

"I just wanted to say Hanna," she stared at Hanna. "That I'm sorry Sean died earlier this week. Noel only told me he was on vacation. Anyway, I guess I shouldn't believe Noel anymore seeing that he truly doesn't care about me." She sighed. "Oh well, sorry."

"I'm sorry Mona." Hanna whispered.

"Don't be. Noel's an ass. He deserves whatever he got. I just feel bad for the person who actually wanted to sleep with him." Mona chuckled a bit. "She really must've been horribly drunk."

"But Mona," Aria began but stopped.

"Aria, I never slept with him. I knew he was cheating on me. I'm not stupid." Mona replied flatly. She smiled. "See you at the decathlon meeting after school Spencer, may the best girl win." And with that, Mona bustled off.

"That was weird." Aria broke the awkward silence following after. Neither Hanna nor Spencer could speak. Emily rushed over.

"Hanna, I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier. My mother doesn't know how to drive properly." Emily panted. She stepped in to get a hug, but Hanna backed off.

"Guys," Hanna sniffled. "I don't know if I can be here now."

"Why?" Aria asked, rubbing her shoulder.

Hanna checked both ways. Everyone, from freshmen to seniors, stared at her like she was the spotlight. Hanna made them follow her to the nearest ladies room.

"Hanna, what's the matter?" Emily asked.

"Besides the obvious," Aria added.

Spencer slumped over in the corner trying to be invisible. Hanna's bottom lip quavered. She shot a worried look at Spencer before blurting, "I slept with Noel!"

"What?" Aria and Emily gasped, clearly shocked.

Hanna began pacing, ignoring their follow up questions. Emily stopped asking and turned to Spencer.

"Why aren't you saying anything Spence? Aren't you as shocked as we are?"

"I… I already know." She stammered out.

"What?" they both gasped again. Both glared at Hanna, demanding for some answers.

Hanna stopped pacing. Both Emily and Aria noticed the fresh tears in her eyes, threatening to spill out. "I… I was drunk!" she cried. "I didn't know what I was doing! Guys," she whispered horridly. "I lost my virginity to that goon! I… I'm so angry and ashamed at myself. AND! I ruined his unstable relationship with Mona!"

"Wha—what, I'm confused." Emily said. Her eyebrows were furrowed. Worried lines creased on her forehead. Her lips were slightly parted. Her eyes were hard and serious.

"Guys," Hanna sobbed. "Spencer tried to stop me, but I was way too drunk to know my left from my right! And the next thing I know, I find Noel only in his boxers next to me the following morning!"

Aria and Emily were still trying to heavily process all of it when the first bell rang. Hanna slung her bag over her shoulders. She looked ashamed. "Guys," she croaked. "I can't be here right now. Too much is going on for me to stand another second here."

Nobody stopped her as she pushed the bathroom door opened to see a sea of kids going to class. She inhaled deeply before pushing past kids and kids. Tears were already rolling down her cheeks as she realized she had no Sean to run too. She couldn't snuggle up to his chest, show him she really, deeply, love and care for him. And slowly, as the front double doors were getting closer—it felt like time had already gone on for forever and Hanna's legs were jelly—Hanna realized, she wasn't even his lover.

Fat, rain drops plopped on her red cheeks as she burst outside. It was awfully quiet. Hanna didn't know where to go now that she had no one. So she just began to run. And as she ran past Rosewood High, she didn't glimpse at the new techno brunette boy with his symbolic gray beanie and trademark long hair, coming down midway down his neck. Her future lover.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: So, I've never written a Haleb story in my life. I'm not really a big fan of them either, but I am a big fan of Tyler Blackburn, a.k.a. Caleb. I love his songs and his acting is just amazing, in my opinion. Plus, I have to give props to Hanna and Caleb's relationhsip. Nothing bad ever breaks them up like him begin on the A Team, or the other half of the relationship with one begin the teacher, illegal stuff. I mean, Caleb did lie to her earlier on in like the twenty something episodes of season one, but that was about it. Nothing to dramatic. But all that is very fuzzy to me.  
**

**Anyway, back to the story. I really did enjoy writing this. It was fun to do something different. So most likely I'll continue (and finish) this story. BUT, I would love for some reviews! Tell me anything you would like to tell me about the characters, writing, mistakes, ANYTHING! I don't care. Tell me if it sucked (I hope not! I worked hard on it!) **

**So yeah, I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE feedback! Just whatever you want to say, say it. I don't care. **

**All my other stories will be updated soon, hopefully tonight. So look for those too!**

**~Rachael. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All goes to the creators of PLL and Sara Shepherd. I only write for fun. So no suing is necessary. Fun purposes only!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, or Caleb wouldn't have left.**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

Hanna finally gave up on running from her life. She was in the thickest forest area in Rosewood, only surrounding by thick oaks. She knew she was close to Noel Kahn's cabin. Memories of late night parties with Sean surfaced. Hanna blearily pushed them down.

Huffing and puffing, Hanna's legs collapsed midway through her heavy sprint. She lost her balance and tripped on her own two feet. She began rolling uncontrollably down the straw, dirt, and leaves in the forest.

Hanna finally stopped when she banged her head on the bark of a towering tree. Her head throbbed, but Hanna had dismissed the pain. She tried standing up, but the weight on her ankle was too much. Hanna collapsed back down on the ground, moaning.

Hanna pulled her jeans up, revealing her broken ankle. Tentatively, Hanna's fingers reached to her purple ankle. She pressed lightly on it.

"Eh," she breathed heavily, feeling the pain rocketing up her body.

Hanna dropped her hand and looked around. Nobody would find her out here. The closest civilization was Noel's vacant cabin miles away from here. Hanna dug in her chained purse, in search of her iPhone. When she finally found it, she whipped it out and pressed the button.

What was a light sprinkle turned into a raging downpour. "Dammit." She cursed under her breath as her shiny, bouncy hair turned into limp strands.

Receiving no bars, Hanna tossed the phone back in her purse. Hanna glanced back around the forest, hoping she'd see somebody. Looking back down at the dirt trapped in her clothes, the pain Hanna had been dismissing overwhelmed her. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Hanna heard a snap. Her head shot up. She furiously tried wiping the tears away as she heard the crunch of leaves getting louder. Somebody was out there, and Hanna was defenseless with a broken ankle.

"Hello?" a male called out as he came into view. Hanna didn't recognize the teen with long brown hair and gray beanie. Hanna noticed the unmistakable muscle as his white, drenched shirt stuck to his abdomen. Her eyes furrowed as she tried making him out as one of Rosewood's students. So far, nobody came to mind.

He glanced down at the blonde, smirking. "I see you're having a little trouble." He said.

"Who are you?" Hanna demanded toughly. Her hands were wrapped around her broken ankle as the swelling increased.

"Nice to see you too Princess," the boy said as he dropped his worn out sack.

Hanna glared at him, scowling. "_Don't _call me that." she growled. She took a deep breath, calming down. "Why are you here? Were you following me?"

"Well Princess," Hanna scowled. "I mean Blondie," he corrected with a tight smile. "If you have to know, I saw you running anticlimactically past me with tears in your eyes. Can't a guy come see if you're alright?" He raised an eyebrow. "I thought that's what every girl would want. Especially girls like you."

"Like me?" Hanna echoed.

"Yeah, spoiled." He replied tersely. The boy shrugged his shoulders like it was obvious.

"I am not spoiled." Hanna clarified.

"Whatever," He pushed back his hair as the rain pelted harder. "Anyways, do you need help? You seem lost." He softened when he notice the tears welling up in her eyes. "And…it's sort of pouring out here while you're all alone."

Hanna wiped her hands, blinking rapidly. "No." she answered flatly. With the help of the tree, Hanna wobbly stood up. However the pain skyrocketed up her body. Hanna gasped and slid back down, panting.

"It looks like you are in a predicament." The boy said.

"Just get me to a damn hospital." Hanna barked.

"Edgy," the boy mumbled as he hoisted her up bridal style. He grunted as he took his first step. He staggered for a minute, figuring out what to do. "You better thank me for this." He snapped, but Hanna had already passed out from the agonizing pain not just from the ankle.

**~PLL~**

"Hey, sweetie," Ashley Marin whispered, stroking Hanna's hair. Hanna barely managed to open her eyes to figure out she was in the hospital. An annoying monitor sat next to her bed, beeping softly. But for Hanna, it seemed like it was blaring defiantly. Hanna moaned as she squared her body to face her mom.

All Hanna could make out was the fire-engine red hair cascaded down. The tips were touching slightly on the bed as Ashley leaned in. "Mom," Hanna croaked out.

"Shh." Ashley commanded, planting a soft kiss on Hanna's temple.

"How long?" asked Hanna, sighing.

Ashley blinked. "What do you mean?"

"How long have I been here?" Hanna breathed out heavily. Under the sheets, Hanna's hands snaked down to her ankle. A cast closed it off. "My ankle." She murmured.

"Yes, they've casted your ankle. It's defiantly broken. What were you doing out there? A young boy told me he found you sitting there, crying."

"I was," Hanna stopped. She pushed her hair back. "I couldn't be at school. It was all too much." Hanna admitted. "I'm not ready yet." She inhaled. "I'm…I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm terrified of what's out there now that Sean's gone."

Ashley frowned. "Oh Hanna," She hugged her broken daughter. "If you ever have to talk to me, talk to me. I'm always here for you sweetie."

Hanna only nodded wearily. That offer was tempting, but it had been forever since Hanna had even remotely spoken about her problems to her mother. Too much had been going on. Hanna was pressuring the envelope about sex to Sean, and Hanna knew if her mother knew, she wouldn't be happy. So Hanna had kept it to herself and Sean. Besides, Ashley was finally happy with Ted after so much heartbreak and searching for a soul mate. Hanna didn't want to ruin Ashley's happiness.

So Hanna was going to keep quiet for as long as she could.

"How long has it been?" Hanna asked, pulling back.

"About three days," Ashley responded. Hanna's eyes widened. "The doctors didn't think they needed to keep you here for that long, but something came up, and they began running a few test." Ashley explained.

"What?" Hanna asked, curious.

"It's nothing. They thought they found something, but turns out it wasn't serious. You'll get to go home tonight." Ashley smiled.

"Your explanation is very vague." Hanna commented.

Ashley cupped Hanna's face. "That's because I didn't want you to worry."

A soft knock came from the door. The stubborn guy who helped Hanna stood at the doorframe with pink flowers. "Hi Ms. Marin," Hanna groaned silently as Noel Kahn stood there.

Ashley furrowed her thin eyebrows but nodded. "Hello Noel."

Hanna stiffened in her mother's arms. Noel took a step in, setting the flowers down next to an oversized teddy bear. "Hey Hanna," he murmured shyly, avoiding her gaze.

Ashley stood up from her position next to Hanna. Hanna gazed pleadingly at her to not go, but Ashley shook her head. She stuffed her hands in her coat pocket. "I'm going to go talk to Ted, Hanna." She announced. "I'll let you two be alone."

Noel moved to the side to let Ms. Marin through. She gave a curt nod and closed the door behind her on her way out.

"Noel, get out." Hanna demanded through gritted teeth. The pain medicine was kicking in, and all of a sudden, Hanna felt woozy. She rubbed her propounding head. "God," she whispered painfully.

Noel stood awkwardly and coldly at the foot of her bed. He had no desire to comfort her or console her. He was here for one purpose, to get Hanna to shut up. He raked his hand through his hair first, then set the on the edge of her bed. His thin lips were pressed in a straight, bored line. His eyes were narrowed and glazed with coldness. "Look," he snapped dryly at her.

Hanna barely managed to look up. "I said get out." She managed to say.

"No, Marin, you're going to listen." He growled. "Clearly you're still pissed at your actions for sleeping with me." He said. "But I don't care. I've done it a million times, and it doesn't bother me. But if you dare spill it to Mona, I will personally find you. And trust me," he mustered a cynical laugh. "You do not want that." His tone graved seriously. He turned on his heels triumphantly. He opened the door. Before exiting, he craned his head back. "Oh, by the way," he plastered a vindictive smirk. "Feel better Hanna."

He slammed the door on his way out. Hanna cringed with the overbearing waves of sound echoed in her ears. Even though Hanna felt threatened, she didn't show it.

Breaking from her trance, a soft knock came from the door. It creaked open. The gray beanie guy poked his head in. His shaggy brown hair fell in his face. He pushed it back. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"No," Hanna shook her head. "Because you're in here,"

"Ha-ha!" Caleb mocked, coming in. He left the door purposely ajar. "You're hilarious Blondie." He folded his arms across his chest.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Hanna asked, snuggling in her covers.

"I only wanted to make sure you were okay before I left." He replied with a careless shrug.

"Well I'm fine." She snapped.

"Alright, alright, I can easily detect you don't want to be bothered Hanna." He said, backing up.

Hanna's eyebrows furrowed. "How'd you know my name?" she demanded.

"Your mom told me. Mine, by the way, is Caleb. See ya around Blondie." He signaled off, closing the door softly behind, unlike Noel.

Hanna groaned and slid under her covers, hiding her face. She was already dreading her return at Rosewood High.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: I apologized for the delayed update. I hadn't forgotten, I've just been SUPER busy, but still, that doesn't make it all up. But chapter three won't take as long as the next. And if anybody has any idea's of little adventures for Caleb and Hanna, tell, if ya want! Cause, most likely I'll put them in. Not that I don't have ideas, but if you have something in particular, lemme know. (REVIEWS)  
**

**See ya down the road!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**~Rachael **


End file.
